Naissance d'Eileen
by Krankar Volund
Summary: Cette fanfic est juste un supplément à ma fanfic sur Eileen Rogue, rien de plus.


Severus Rogue transplana hors du Manoir Malefoy, au bord de la nausée, d'ordinaire il avait le cœur bien accroché et il parvenait à garder la tête froide, mais devoir travailler avec Greyback était toujours une horreur qu'il parvenait de moins en moins à supporter. La pensée que sa Lily pourrait être une des victimes du loup-garou si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait son existence était une de ses principales motivations pour terminer cette guerre au plus vite, d'autant plus que Lily allait bientôt avoir un enfant. Neuf mois après que sa femme lui ait annoncé la nouvelle, il ne savait toujours pas s'il était fou de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec l'amour de sa vie, ou juste fou d'avoir conçu un enfant en période de guerre, en plus avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Née-Moldue, se reprit-il, tu quitte les Mangemorts, tu dois repenser à eux en termes de Né-Moldus.

Il entra dans la Chaumine, le petit cottage qu'il avait acheté pour sa femme dès leur sortie de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il espérait y vivre un jour et y passait le plus souvent possible,mais il était important pour sa réputation chez les Mangemorts qu'ils pensent qu'il résidait toujours Impasse du Tisseur, la plupart le méprisaient pour vivre chez les Moldus, mais ça l'arrangeait, on sous-estime ceux qu'on méprise. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sous-estimait, il ne pensait pas que Severus parvenait à lui cacher des informations, tellement d'informations, son appartenance à l'Ordre, Lily, le Quartier Général, la Chaumine, bref toute la double-vie que menait Severus depuis sa sortie de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison, il sut aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, Lily devait avoir senti l'intrusion dans les défenses et il avait pris son temps pour marcher jusqu'à la porte, pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans l'entrée prête à l'accueillir. Même en comptant son gros ventre, elle aurait dû avoir le temps de se déplacer, ils avaient répété cette opération des centaines de fois. Il dégaina aussitôt sa baguette, sur le qui-vive, prêt à foudroyer le moindre mouvement suspect. Il entendit alors un gémissement de douleur qui venait de la chambre, il se précipita à l'étage, se maudissant de n'être pas revenu plus tôt.

Il défonça la porte de la chambre à coucher et braqua sa baguette prêt à foudroyer quiconque menaçait sa femme avant de remarquer qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle ne portait qu'une légère chemise de nuit tendue sur son ventre proéminent et s'appuyait contre le montant du lit en soufflant avec force. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua son mari son visage s'éclaira et elle lui sourit.

« Sev, c'est génial que tu sois là. Le travail a commencé.

-Mais c'est trop tôt, dit Severus en pensant à la prophétie qui lui gâchait la vie depuis un mois, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas pour demain ?

-Tout à fait sûre répondit Lily avec une grimace de douleur. C'est maintenant, sûr et certain.

-Bon, il va falloir t'emmener à Ste-Mangouste, tu as préparé le sac ?

-M'emmener ? Hors de question, protesta la jeune femme, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Tu veux qu'on croise des Mangemorts et que ta couverture soit foutue ? T'inquiètes pas, je gère. »

Elle s'interrompit en gémissant de douleur, se courbant en deux en serrant son ventre ce qui paniqua un peu Severus. Il vint lui prendre la main et lui massa le dos sans trop savoir si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Merci Sev, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, tu es parfait. Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis, j'ai toujours su que j'aurais ce bébé-là toute seule. Que tu sois là en plus, c'est génial, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

-Mais tu n'as pas pensé à prendre une sage-femme ? J'aurais demandé à lupin de l'inclure dans le Secret, et...

-Non Sev, il ne doit y avoir que nous trois dans le Secret. Sev, s'il n'y avait que moi en jeu, je n'aurais pas hésité à aller à Ste-Mangouste, mais il y a ta vie, et il y a celle de notre enfant. Et pour vous sauver tous les deux je suis prête à mourir.

-Ne dis surtout pas ça Lily-chérie, l'interrompit Severus, ne dis pas ça. Tu ne vas pas mourir, je te le promets.

-Non, mais je ne comptais pas mourir en donnant naissance à notre bébé, j'ai beaucoup trop envie de la connaître. Ouch, d'ailleurs je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à faire sa connaissance. J'ai tellement hâte.

-Moi aussi Lily, dit Severus avec un grand sourire, moi aussi.

-Bien, heureusement tu t'es calmé. On va devoir attendre maintenant, juste tous les deux.

-Attends, je vais aller chercher des potions, on a bien dû stocker quelques philtres d'anti-douleur.

-Oui, je veux bien, dit Lily en souriant, j'ai préparé un philtre de Hegger et je l'ai mis dans la table de chevet. Le problème, c'est que j'ai trop mal pour marcher maintenant et ma baguette est avec le philtre.

-Tu ne dois pas te séparer de ta baguette, la sermonna gentiment Severus en allant chercher les deux objets, sécurité élémentaire. Qu'est-ce que t'as appris Fol-Oeil ?

-Je sais Sev, répondit-elle en riant, mais je dormais en fait. Merci, ça va aller mieux avec ça. J'en prends une gorgée, ça devrait suffire et j'en reprendrais un peu dans deux heures. Oh, je crois que je perds les eaux, ça va ans doute s'accélérer. »

Pendant deux heures Lily patienta que son vagin s'écarte pour laisser passer le bébé, après avoir pris le philtre elle put faire quelques pas, aidée de son mari qui la soutenait, mais dans la dernière demi-heure elle ne pouvait plus bouger et se contenta de reprendre sa position, appuyée sur le montant du lit les jambes écartées. Severus souleva la robe de chambre détrempée de sueur et de liquide amniotique et put vérifier qu'elle était à dix centimètres, c'était la dernière ligne droite. Il resta sous la robe de chambre, guettant le bébé qui allait sortir de l'organisme de sa mère. Enfin, il vit la tête sortir petit à petit entre les cuisses, suivant les directives de Lily il plaça ses mains pour retenir un peu le bébé et attendit qu'elle dégage complètement la tête. Une fois qu'elle fut passée, il tira légèrement en même temps qu'elle poussait, libérant totalement le petit corps.

Le nouveau petit être s'époumona aussitôt, protestant d'être arraché à son sanctuaire chaud et liquide pour être projeté dans un monde hostile et froid dont la lumière lui agressait les yeux et dont l'air lui déchirait ses poumons tout neufs. Inconscients de son trouble, ses parents se regardèrent avec amour, heureux d'avoir surmonté cette épreuve ensemble. Tandis que Severus s'activait pour faire les manœuvres d'après accouchement, toujours sur les directions de son épouse, celle-ci observait son enfant et vérifia aussi le sexe.

« C'est une fille Sev, dit-elle, une magnifique petite fille. J'espère que tu ne voulais pas de garçon.

-C'est une fille ? Alléluia, dit Severus qui parut soudain libéré d'un grand poids, c'est merveilleux ma chérie.

-Tu vas bien Sev, demanda la jeune mère, ça te fait tant plaisir que ça ?

-Euh... oui, ça me fait très plaisir, dit-il en tentant de cacher son trouble sans succès, c'était ce que je voulais une fille.

-Severus tu me caches quelque chose, suspecta Lily, il y a un mois tu disais que ça t'était égal tant que c'était notre enfant à tous les deux.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais... Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, dit Lily très fière, tu es mon mari je n'ai pas besoin de la légillimancie pour savoir quand tu me mens, même si ton Lord ne le détecte pas.

-Bon très bien, alors voilà le Seigneur des Ténèbres a récemment appris l'existence d'une prophétie, cette prophétie dit que celui qui le détruira naîtra à la fin du mois de juillet de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Tu... tu veux dire qu'une prophétie pouvait potentiellement faire de notre enfant une cible de Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu ne m'en as rien dit ?

-Eh bien, dit précipitamment Severus, il n'était pas vraiment une cible tant que le Seigneur en ignore l'existence, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis puisque c'est une fille, la... »

Il fut interrompu dans ses explications par une claque qui lui laissa une marque rouge sur la joue. Lily venait de passer dans un état de fureur noire qu'il connaissait bien pour en avoir fait quelque fois les frais.

« Severus, dit-elle d'une voix froide, je t'interdis de me cacher quoi que ce soit qui nous concerne nous ou notre enfant. Même si c'est une menace indirecte, je veux être au courant, bon sang ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse protéger notre fille si je ne sais pas tout ? Si tu m'avais dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait nous avoir dans le viseur pour autre chose qu'être Né-Moldue, dit-elle d'une voix qui se brisait, j'aurais renforcé les défenses, j'aurais essayé de trouver un enchantement qui empêche de se souvenir de l'existence de notre fils, je ne sais pas. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me le cacher.

-Chut, Lily dit Severus en voyant qu'elle éclatait en sanglots, chut, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal pardonne-moi. Je suis un grand adepte des secrets, tu le sais bien, et j'essaie toujours de te protéger. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, mais c'est mon premier réflexe, te protéger, je ne veux pas que tu salisses ton âme au contact des Mangemorts.

-Je sais que tu as fait ça pour mon bien, renifla Lily, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. C'est simplement... Oh mon dieu Alice, elle devait accoucher sous peu aussi, et aussi Mary.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore les a prévenues, elles se sont protégées. Ça fait un mois que l'Ordre est au courant, ils l'ont su presque en même temps que le Seigneur, j'ai capté sa conversation avec un de ses espions. Les Londubat se sont retranchés à Helga's Dwelling et ont utilisé le Fidelitas, mais j'ignore qui est leur Gardien. Et les Potter à Godric's Hollow, c'est certainement Black qui les protège.

-Très bien, merci de t'en être occupée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive malheur à mes amies...

-Oh s'il pouvait arriver une bricole à James Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton dégagé.

-Sev t'es pas drôle, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Comment tu veux appeler notre petite merveille ?

-Merveilleuse, plaisanta Rogue.

-Sérieusement dit Lily après un bref éclat de rire, il lui faut un nom à cette petite.

-Eh bien... je sais qu'on ne parle plus à ma mère,mais... j'aimerais beaucoup l'appeler Eileen.

-Oui, bien sûr, ça me va, dit Lily avec un grand sourire, c'est très joli comme nom.

-Eileen Marguerite Lily Rogue, précisa Rogue, je pense que ça pourrait être joli.

-Le nom de ta mère, celui de la mienne et le mien... Eh bien, en fait, j'aurais préféré Eileen Marguerite Pétunia. Je sais que Tunie n'acceptera jamais de me reparler, mais... c'est ma sœur et je l'aime toujours. Et je n'ai pas besoin de donner mon nom à ma fille.

-J'ai choisi son prénom principal, dit Severus, je te laisse libre choix sur les deux autres. Même si je n'aime pas trop ta sœur, je comprends ta démarche, mon cœur.

-Alors c'est décidé. Il faut que je fasse quelques faire-parts aussi...

-Tu ne veux pas les envoyer après la guerre, proposa Severus, ils pourraient être interceptés.

-Oh, de toute façon Alice et Mary sont barricadées et ne pourront rien recevoir. Je vais juste envoyer une lettre moldue à Pétunia, alors, ça ils ne l'intercepteront pas. Sev ?

-Oui mon amour ?

-C'est le jour le plus heureux de ma vie. »

Au 4 Privet Drive, deux jours plus tard, une jeune femme au visage chevalin reçut une lettre l'informant de la naissance de sa nièce Eileen Marguerite Pétunia Rogue. Elle la déchira et la jeta au feu avant de s'occuper de son petit bébé adoré.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, juste un petit truc sans prétention qui m'est venu, puisqu'on me demande souvent plus de Lily et plus de détail sur leur couple, je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous faire plaisir ^^**


End file.
